Ferret Boy
by Yume no Usagi
Summary: It's back up! I published this on another pen name, but had to take it down. Draco goes on a nighttime detention adventure!
1. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

a/n: I published this on another pen name, but had to take it down. Now it's back up and kinda old – but w/e. The more fanfic to read the better!

Part I – Mirror, Mirror on the Wall…

"Bloody fucking great," growled Draco Malfoy as he stormed down into the dungeons to his house common room. He had just received a week's worth of detention after getting in a fight with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley outside of the charms room that had left him crumpled, in a heap, on the floor. Hermione Granger, their best female friend and girlfriend, and Weasley had been having a private moment after class when Draco had said, "Oh look, it's pot-head, weasel and the mudblood. Tell me, Weasley, has Granger put out yet? I heard from Krum that she can give a good shag."

In a split second Weasley had knocked him to the ground with the full weight of his body. Draco thought he had broken some ribs...as well as dislocated a few vertebrate. Being rammed into by a six foot three quidditch keeper was not what one would call getting off easy. And Draco got off very far from easy.  Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his big thug-like "friends", attacked Weasley, dragging him off Draco but were each in turn kneed in the crotch by Hermione.  Draco's hand was an inch away from his wand when he was suddenly thrown against the stone wall as Potter yelled, "Expelliarmus!" his wand arm outstretched and green eyes blazing.

"Boys, boys, what's going on!?!?" cried little Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, as he broke through the circle of watching students. He took in the scene: Hermione performing a spell to stop Weasley's profusely bleeding nose; Crabbe and Goyle doubled up, whimpering on the floor; Potter positively boiling with rage opposite Draco who was sliding down off the wall.

"What happened?" asked Flitwick somewhat shakily. In the confused din that followed he was able to discern two things: One was that Ron attacked Draco. The second was that Draco had called Hermione a mudblood and said several other…indecent things. So Draco, Weasley, Potter, Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione had all gotten detention, Draco and Weasley receiving the most for starting the fight. Flitwick had consulted their heads of house and shook his head saying, "Really. Quite inappropriate."

Draco walked briskly but tried not to look too hurried, it wasn't his style. He had to drop his books off before going to dinner, after which he had to be in the entryway for detention with Weasley. Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared while Draco was getting his "special" detention. 'Most likely off to the kitchens for a pre-dinner snack,' he mused.

Draco snapped the password at the entrance to the Slytherin common room and stepped quickly inside. He made a bee-line towards the boys' dormitory and went straight up to the sixth year room, hoping to avoid having to talk to anyone. Luckily, Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin boy in his year, wasn't in, and Draco dropped his books on the foot of his bed. He turned to the full-length mirror on the wall and glared at his reflection.

He had a pointed face and pale skin, although it was looking slightly less pale than usual. The cold and "excitement" of that afternoon had brought some blood to his cheeks and left him a little flushed. His lean quidditch muscles didn't really show from under his cloak, and most of his clothes hung some what baggily on his slim frame.

"Why do girls like big muscles anyway?" Draco spat at the mirror. "I bet Hermione Granger only dates Weasley for that anyway..."

Draco's eyes drifted to the mirror's ornate silver frame which wove beautifully around its edges. He realized that the mirror was quite tall for a "full-length" mirror, and at five feet and eleven inches Draco came to about two thirds its height. And as Draco peered closer it seemed as if there were shadowy imperfections in the glass that seemed to resemble…eyes?

"Draco, dear," a voice from the mirror seemed to say in a slow, tired voice. Draco jumped back.

"Uh..er..yes?" he managed to stutter. The eyes, surfacing out of the glass, gazed pointedly at Draco.

"Listen to your heart…"

He had been here how long? Starting his sixth year…and he had never heard a single word from the mirror before.  Regaining himself Draco put on his best sneer and said, "What the hell are you talking about? And what would a piece of glass on a wall know about stuff like that?"

"Love is blind, Draco dear. Blind to petty differences…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, now sod off!" Draco went to his bed and yanked the forest green hangings shut. 'Honestly, Draco, why do you have to be such a prat?' he asked himself, gingerly feeling his ribs for breaks. In truth he did know what the mirror had been talking about…at least he thought he knew.

a/n: This is my first fanfic so please be nice & help me out!  I don't own any of the characters.  Oh yea…I didn't really know what to rate this considering it's not done. Very many possibilities!!!  Celebrating the eve of OOTP!!! Constructive criticism is welcome as well as ideas….


	2. The Entrance Hall

a/n: I wrote this just after I finished w/ OOTP so it takes place afterward…you've been forewarned if you don't want spoilers.

Part II – The Entrance Hall

Draco woke groggily in the dark and pushed himself upright into a sitting position. For a moment he wondered where he was supposed to be… "Fuck," he mumbled as he tried to find the seam in the bed hangings, remembering that he had had detention. He hoped that it wasn't with Hagrid, that miserable oaf. Potter, Weasley and Granger were his favorite students and he hated Draco who constantly made snide remarks about his methods of teaching.

Draco spent two minutes fumbling stupidly around for his clock. This was one of those times when he would have liked a muggle artifact, particularly a large-faced glow-in-the-dark digital clock. Exasperated he said "Accio alarm clock-sss!" emitting a hiss when his hands slipped off the edge of the bed, causing him to lose his balance. A second later four alarm clocks hit him hard in the stomach.

"Bloody hell, Draco, you stupid git…Lumos!" A soft light at the end of his wand illuminated the room. He read the clock…six fifty-seven –

Draco swore loudly. He had missed dinner and had detention at seven o'clock.

Jumping off his bed, Draco sprinted for the door. Failing to show up at detention would definitely mean more detention, and possibly even more strict punishment. Then he wouldn't have time to do his schoolwork, and every assignment counted. He couldn't be behind Hermione Granger, his father would be disappointed. Of course, none of his friends knew this.

Draco stopped running five feet short of the common room, ran his hand over his gelled white-blond hair to make it lie smooth on his head and sauntered in, sticking his chin out slightly. He tried to avoid eye contact, his gray ones fixed determinedly on the common room entrance. But it was no use.

"Draco!" cried Pansy Parkinson, a sixth year Slytherin girl who had a HUGE crush on Draco. "I heard about this afternoon – are you okay? Do you need anything?" she crooned as she flew swiftly across the crowded room to his side. "Ooh, where are you going? Whatever it is I can get it for you- You shouldn't go out."

"I have to. Detention." Draco grunted quickening his pace.

"Are you sure…" Pansy purred seductively, looking up at him, her eyes wide and watery blue.

"Sorry, Pansy. Not today." And Draco pushed past her and out the common room door. He felt a slight twinge of guilt knowing he would never really be with her the way she wanted him to, no matter how hard she tried. 'But seriously, after all these years wouldn't you think that woman could take a hint?'

As soon as he heard the common room door slide shut behind him he took off, flat out running down the corridors to the entryway.

***

A few minutes later, Draco shot out of the side corridor leading to the entrance hall and looked wildly around for Weasley, his unfortunate detention buddy. He had always been able to infuriate Weasley so much, that Weasley practically shook with rage every time they met eyes, the heat rising to his face. Draco had always made a joke of this to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, to which they laughed, like usual, stupidly. Draco then spotted, quite quickly, the half-giant Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, who towered several feet over the already very tall Weasley.

Trying to look as though he'd just walked in casually, Draco started towards them.

"What next Hagrid? Going to torture us with any other rabid monsters?" he said, although his stomach had given a funny flip when he saw Hagrid. If there was one thing Draco was afraid of, it was the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds, where Hagrid frequented and many dangerous magical beasts were rumored to live. When he had gone in there on detention in his first year - with Potter, Granger and Weasley in fact – he had seen something that had terrified him out of his wits. The dark hooded figure, turning to him and Potter from a motionless white body, silver blood dripping down its front…the memory of it made him give an involuntary shudder, and suddenly the doors leading out of the castle stood threateningly ahead of him.

"Funny thing," said Weasley. "The only thing I remember being rabid was you."

"I find it much more likely that you were," retorted Draco, who was snapped back to the entryway and stopped to stand face to face with Weasley. "Since I do not hang around filthy mutts, unlike yourself." By this, of course, he was referring to Hermione Granger, who was born to muggle parents and whom Draco delighted in calling "mudblood". Also, however, he meant Sirius Black, Potter's god father and good friend of Weasley's who had the unusual ability to turn into a large, shaggy, black dog. He had the ability, that is, until he was killed the previous year in a small battle between The Dark Lord's death eaters and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Draco's dad had been there to see it through the eyes of his death eater mask.

However, Dumbledore - headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which Draco was standing in at that very moment – had shown up and saved the day, rounding up the Dark Lord's workers easily while the Order of the Phoenix members dueled with others. The death eaters had been turned into the Ministry of Magic who put them in the wizard prison, Azkaban. There was yet another glitch in this plan though. The very creatures the Ministry had employed to guard the prison were the ones quickest to return to the dark side. So, Lucius Malfoy had escaped, along with all the other death eaters that had been jailed.

In an attempt to avenge his father somewhat, Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle (whose fathers had also been jailed), tried to attack Potter (the Dark Lord's arch rival) on the train back to London. Unfortunately for Draco, a number of students who had been practicing defense against the dark arts with Potter spotted his antics and attacked, leaving the trio quite unable to do much of anything. This hadn't gone over too well at home.

With a laugh, Draco began to walk towards the door and smirked at Weasley, who was already turning red.

"All right then," said Hagrid gruffly, shouldering his crossbow and following in Draco's footsteps. The sack which he always took with him into the dark and dangerous forest, no doubt containing useful 'supplies', was bouncing alongside the crossbow. "Let's go. But follow me Draco, cos we're not goin' into the forest."

Looks of great surprise crossed both Draco's and Weasley's face as Draco fell behind Hagrid. Without thinking they exchanged a look which asked, "…then where?"


	3. Fwoopers

PART III - Fwoopers

Hagrid swung the giant oak doors open. Momentarily blinded by the sudden change of light, Draco saw nothing but a vast darkness that was the Hogwarts grounds. He trotted behind Weasley, not keen on being the first to experience whatever Hagrid had in store. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the wide open sky, glittering with billions of pinpricks of light. A particularly reddish one near the horizon caught his eye…Mars, he noted to himself. What was it that centaur teacher had said about it? The moon was half full –-or half empty, Draco supposed—and it reflected on the lake, rippling with the constant motion of the wind. Draco hugged his fur-lined cloak tight about his arms and stumbled numbly after Hagrid and Weasley, who, both being larger than Draco and Hagrid sufficiently so, were moving much faster than Draco was used to.

As the trio moved silently onward, it became apparent that they were heading towards the mountains. They towered, dark and threatening over Draco as he scrambled over rocks and boulders. The mountains and its foothills were littered with caves; Draco had an uneasy feeling about them in the pit of his stomach. Who knew what sort of thing hung around in dank, old caves and came out to…to hunt at night?

"Well, seein' how we're almost there," said Hagrid turning to face Draco and Weasley, "I might as well start telling you two what you're gonna be doing tonight. You see that funny-shaped hill over there?" He gestured off-handedly. "Well, recently there's been a complaint about three fwoopers flyin 'round Hogsmeade. Escaped from the zoo. O course, the people of Hogsmeade know that listening to the fwooper's song would drive 'em insane – so they stuff their fingers in their ears as soon as they hear the first note. That is, a trill three octaves above middle C sharp…at any rate, the people are getting right sick of having to stuff their fingers in their ears all the time, you can imagine how it would get pretty annoying. They've reported that the buggers fly back up to that there hill for the night. Since fwoopers fortunately do sleep at night, we have a good chance of sneaking up on 'em. There shouldn't be much need for magic, fwoopers are brightly-colored and tend to have difficulties hearin' – so when you spot one, just be quick and quiet and you should be able to grab it from behind. I brought some useful bewitched bags for all of us; whatever you put in, ends up in the zoo's aviary, one of the largest in the world. It saves us the trouble of havin' to transport them ourselves."

 Hagrid handed Draco and Weasley each three bags from his sack and some magical ear plugs. They both peered inside to find the tops of trees staring back up at them.

"Thing is, these birds do a lot of sleepwalkin'. S'pose that's why they sleep in caves rather than trees – they'd walk right off a branch. So as soon as we cross over this next ridge, put in yer ear plugs and we'll split up. We meet back here in an hour if we don't run into each other sooner. Right then – let's go."

And with that they slung their bags over their shoulders and marched forward. The group soon split up, Weasley going left, Hagrid going over the top and Draco going right. As the other two disappered aroung the curves of the hill, Draco fumbled with his earplugs. He managed to stuff one in the right ear, but the left one kept popping out. And with a last determined effort he shoved it painfully in, on which it popped right back out with as much energy had been transferred to it. He reached for it, but its projectile directed it straight to an utterly black large hole more or less in the ground.

Draco moaned. Getting down on his hands and knees, he muttered "lumos" and directed the small beam of light from his wand into the hole. Luckily, the earplug hadn't gone far. It was sitting on an oddly symmetrical-looking stone ledge about a meter below the rim. Draco looked around for something to grab onto, spotted a sapling and secured himself by one hand. Putting his wand in his mouth, he leaned over the edge and maneuvered the earplug into place with the tips of his fingers before snatching it with a Quidditch-like swipe. The sudden movement, however, uprooted the sapling under which there was an ant colony in the making that had done away with most of the dirt that would have held it in place. Draco fell, literally head over heels into the inky blackness below, the ants shaking their antennas at him furiously on the edge growing smaller and smaller.


	4. Falling

Draco had been falling so long he started to get bored of the images of his father giving him his first broomstick when he was three; having to hang out with crabbe and goyle all summer because he had no one else to hang out with; the first time on the Hogwarts Express when Weasley laughed at his name and Potter refused his friendship; dancing with Parkinson at the Yule Ball; finding out his father was in Azkaban – THUD!

"Aaahh!" cried Draco, the wand falling out of his clenched teeth. He'd landed in something crusted and slimy which had, nevertheless, padded his landing. He was surprised to find that he still had the sapling clasping in one hand, and the earplug in the other. This he hastily jammed into his other ear, and was relieved to find it stayed.

It was completely silent. So silent that he didn't hear the rush of little flapping wings and squeaks, and the air was suddenly thick with bats, catching on the fur of his cloak, slapping him in the face and pulling at his white-blond hair. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and brandished the sapling as wildly about his head as he could. Groping around in the slime he managed to find his wand, and the teeth marks on it, and yelled, "Reducto!"

There was a kind sonic of boom (which Draco couldn't hear of course) as the bats were propelled away from Draco. He ran for it, his bags over his shoulder, and kept running until he tripped over a stalagmite and barely saved himself from falling flat on his face. Panting he looked up at the cave around him. It seemed as if the moon was somehow shining through holes in the mountain, illuminating the enormous cavern. Stalagmites and stalactites reached towards each other, the walls glittered and were reflected in the pools of water on the floor, which were deep and seemed to be interconnected… it was very peaceful.

Draco noticed that his mouth was hanging open, and quickly made to shut it. His mother had always reminded him how unattractive it was. Yet just looking around the room he couldn't help but feel awed. After a while the bat guano was starting to sink into his good fur-lined cloak. He wondered if he should wash it, but having never done it manually himself –thanks to servants and house elves- he wasn't sure if he should put the fur in water. In the end he figured that whatever animal the fur had come from, probably was H2O tolerant; and so he headed to the nearest pool and started soaking the guano while using his fingers to scrape it off. After about five minutes it was pretty much clean and he was just admiring his work when a snake-like head lunged out of the water and took a bite out of it.

"HEY!" Draco yelled at it crossly, then realized, as it reared up, that the creature's head was attached to an extremely long, flexible neck connected to a huge body, most of which was submerged in the water.

"Aaaaaggghhhh!" screamed Draco, and, never having been the one for heroics, he turned and ran right into a patch of bat guano. He slipped and slid right down a sort of water slide.

Draco started to think that he might be in a little bit of trouble. For about ten minutes his hips kept thudding painfully against the sides of the 'slide' and he was soaked through. He must be far beneath the mountains now. Suddenly he shot out of the slide, momentarily soaring through empty space, then he was underwater. Icy cold water into which he was sinking. His bags ballooned. For a split second he wondered if it was now raining in the zoo aviary, then he remembered he had to breathe and started kicking viciously upward. He emerged and…


End file.
